


A Rough Workout

by Roachbugg, TyJaxDrax



Series: OC Collabs [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: All around rough and hot sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Gym Mat Sex, Gym Sex, Let The Smut Fest Begin!, M/M, Manhandling, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, The RoachReaper Duo Is Back!, hot and steamy sex, sexy poses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/TyJaxDrax
Summary: Leo: “I’m gonna destroy your ass. You ain’t gonna be able to sit down after this,”Natan: “Good. I want to feel you for days.”





	A Rough Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Leo Logan = KayReaper
> 
> Natan Casimir = Roachbugg
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy the awesome sex!!!!

 

**Leo Logan                       Natan Casimir**

The room was empty. Big, bright, spacious and empty. He expected the silence as he stepped in, looking around the place with an almost positive air about it. It was totally clean, bar for the yoga, exercise equipment, gymnast stuff and the huge mats. Other than that it was neat. Everything was spread out so nothing would get in the way and he was free to do whatever. Leo was there to work, to help train while the other guy was out.

Apparently, the boss had one on ones with this kid, well…. Not really a kid, per se. But he was younger than Leo, probably not fitter in physique than him. Leo was a strong guy, military trained and everything, for years.

He huffed and headed further into the building, spinning slowly to look around the place as he headed over to the salmon ladder. He was better at those than a lot. Once he was standing in front of it, he reached up to the bar, hooking it higher for his height before pulling himself up, swinging slightly and then he tossed the bar up with his momentum, doing that over and over to gradually get higher, unaware that his shirt was rising up with his arm, his tracksuit pants hanging low on his hips. The lower half of his abdomen was almost completely exposed.

Natan really couldn’t stand being blown off, and he didn't mean in the fun sexy way either. In the being dismissed kinda fashion. Which is what his boss had basically done, passed him off to work with some stranger. He was still agitated when he entered the deserted gym. Well, he was agitated until he got an eyeful of the other occupant. He never claimed to be a paragon of self control and he was a man after all, so he couldn't keep himself from staring. Well, staring wasn't the right word, he was out right ogling the guy. More specifically, his abdomen were his shirt had ridden up, and were a pair of track pants hung loosely from the hips below them. Not wanting to get caught being a creeper, he cleared his throat to announce his presence.   

Leo snapped his his gaze over to the doors, his muscular arms holding up easily as he paused in the lifting. He took a second to eye the guy over and then reluctantly started lowering himself, again, using muscle to keep him balanced as he dropped the bar again and again. Once he was finally low enough, he let go, landing almost gracefully. He pocketed his hands and stepped over the mats, towards the guy. Was he the kid? That Nathan? No.. Natan? There wasn’t a ‘H’ from what he remembered.

“You Natan?” he asked as he stepped off of the mat. The guy was appealing to the eye, he’d give him that. A looker. Maybe even a heart breaker. He had that ‘too pretty face’. He reached out his hand to the kid, not bothering to really introduce himself, since he assumed the boss already did.

“Natan Casimir, you must be Leo.” Natan took the offered hand and shook it firmly, admiring the guys grip. This guy couldn't possibly be real. Seriously, was he carved from marble? He had like a perfectly symmetrical face. Seriously, his face had more structure than his life at the moment and that was kind of sad. The guy even had gorgeous emerald colored eyes, at least they were both part of the green eyes club.   

Leo looked the guy over, almost letting certain thoughts cross his mind. He was meant to be training the guy, not drooling over him. Yeah, he was a hot little thing. Strong, but… delicate wasn’t the word. No. He was hot, but he didn’t seem like the ‘let me ravage you’ type. Leo didn’t like to assume, but if it came to a dominance thing, he’d have the kid over a table in seconds… _Shut up. Training, not sexing_. Well… sex was actually considered a good workout, but it wasn’t really a recommended thing.

“That’d be me,” he finally let go of his hand, feeling like they’d lingered longer than necessary. “So… you got a picky routine, or can I just _show you what I got_?” he crossed his arms over his thin t-shirt.

 _I’d like to see what you got under those pants. Down boy._ “We’ll do things your way, if that’s what you prefer. My routine is pretty adaptable.” Natan shrugged. _So is my body and my sex position. Focus Casimir._ Seriously, had it really been that long since he’d gotten laid? That he was just in full sex fantasy mode? Although, this guy was a walking fantasy, Mr. Perfect Face. They really needed to get started before Natan started trying to flirt. His pickup lines were awful.

“Good. I found a few things that your trainer wasn’t teaching you. They were worked into ‘my training over the years,” Leo slipped his jacket from over his shoulders, tossing it aside without a care. “Stretchin’ first,” he directed the guy over to the mats and just stood there for a second, watching the guy. Flexibility was a thing with what the kid was doing and it was definitely a thing he remembered. He’d make a damn fool of himself if he pulled a hamstring now.

“Anything that’s constricting you, take it off,” he shrugged, deciding it’d probably get hot and clammy wasn’t something was a fan of. Thankfully, his track pants were fine and baggy. His shirt though. Leo huffed as reached down for the hem, unintentionally being slow and looking like he was in the middle of a porno as he slipped it up over his torso and over his head, tossing it towards his jacket. And voila, he was a shirtless Adonis, ready to stretch.

If he took off everything that was constricting him, he’d be naked right now. His underwear had seriously gotten tighter watching that little unintentional strip tease. Trying to remain at least semi composed and not make a fool out of himself, he shrugged off his jacket, folding it before laying it on the floor. He liked that jacket. He peeled off his shirt, revealing his toned tattooed frame, in the same slow manner the other guy had, except Natan was doing it intentionally.  He tossed his shirt atop his jacket and slipped off his shoes and socks, leaving him in just a pair of loose fitting sweatpants.  

Leo would neither confirm nor deny that _that_ right there was a fucking gift. He had to actually think of something else to get his attention back, to compose himself. He literally, and self-grudgingly, imagined his ol’ man in a speedo. Which, he shuddered, wasn’t a great image.

He cleared his throat and clenched his jaw, running a hand over his mouth before elegantly bending down, one knee pressed into the mat with his hands on either side of his sports hightops. “Ass down here,” he gestured to the mats, patting the area directly beside him. Yeah, that was a good/bad situation. He needed to keep track of his positioning, for flaws and to see if he was that flexible to do what he needed. And then it was bad, because he needed to see if he was that flexible to do what he needed… this was a lose/lose situation. He hadn’t even promised himself that he wouldn’t get a boner yet… _yet_.

 _You can have my ass where ever you want it._ Natan bounced on the balls of his feet a couple times, like a boxer in the ring just to get a handle on his composure, before complying. Natan was pretty flexible, not that he specifically trained his flexibility, but he could bend in ways most people couldn’t. He assumed the position next to Leo, accidentally on purpose brushing his shoulder against the older mans. “What position you want me in?” He intentionally let that sound suggestive, he wanted to see how the guy would react to his subtle flirting. Well, about a subtle as a herd of elephants, but whatever.

 _On all fours, presenting would be one helluva position._ Leo had to silently clear his thoughts and throat for a second, acting like he had something caught. “Something easy, just started relaxing yourself in my position,” he was still kneeling, but one leg was further back. This would ease up the hamstrings, the ones he didn’t want to pull. _Downward dog was out of the position list he had, that was for sure._ He’s break if he saw that ass in the air.

Natan eased himself into position. “Going easy on me? You don’t have to ease me into it.” _Besides, I like it rough._ Natan internally smirked. He was pretty sure his smart mouth would get him in trouble here. Either sexy trouble or punched in the face, hopefully not the latter. He was tempted to make a crack about the guy's age, but it wasn't like he was a dinosaur or anything.   

“Trust me, kid. If I went all out, you wouldn’t be able to handle it,” he knew the guy was messing, taunting and sending signals. Leo had been doing good until now and he just wanted to make the kid fluster in return, some revenge. Get a taste of his own medicine, etcetera. “You wouldn’t be able to take how rough it is,” technically, it was true in both ways. In sex and his actual training. Even he had trouble keeping up without his own workout sometimes.

“You’d be surprised just how much I can handle.” Natan taunted, shooting the older man a smirk. “I’m not an oldtimer like you.” He couldn’t let the kid remark slide, he wasn’t a kid. He only acted like one for his own amusement. “Besides... I like it rough.” _I wanna feel my ass throb for days._ The guy looked like he could pull it off too.  

 _Oldtimer…_ Little shit. He stopped, his position in pause, mid stretch and he turned to stare at the kid with a quirked brow line. The sass…. _Oldtimer…_ “That right,” he decided to comment instead, trying to keep some offence to that comment out of his voice. Easy enough. He’d been called old before. He huffed a laugh and decided to take the stretching a step further, a little harder, since the kid _Liked it rough_. Leo went ahead and stood himself up. He was going to push him, push his buttons. He’d find out what they were and hit them so hard, he’ll be begging. “If you want rough… I’ll give you one helluva workout,” he held his hand out to stop him from getting up. Leo was going to actually work him up. And through yoga. He knew all the sexy poses and he’d use them to his damn advantage.

Natan looked up with a sly grin on his face. He’d clearly gotten a rise out of him, which was progress. “Let’s see your rough workout then.” Natan cracked his neck and rolled his shoulder, loosening himself up and showing off his musculature at the same time.   

Funny thing was, Leo hadn’t meant it in the way he was thinking. Yeah, it’d be rough, but not the ‘tired, sweaty’ kinda rough. Oh no. It’d be rough on the kid, but in a very different way. “Legs straight, hands flat on the mat,” he wanted him to actually have his ass in the air, but he wasn’t going to do anything. He wanted to wear him thin. Until he finally ‘directly’ asked him for it.

He knew enough about yoga poses to know this was an excuse for the guy to check out his ass, but he complied anyway, stretching his body out and leaving his ass in the air, offering a perfect view of his sculpted backside and the strong muscles of his back and shoulders. He like putting on a show and being admired. He worked hard on his body and liked to show off his accomplishments.

Leo only smirked, making sure the kid didn’t see it as he slowly round to behind him. He dropped into a crouch, close to his ass, and then reached out a hand, cupping the back of his upper thigh to feel the tension. He had muscle and they were tight. He smirked wider and brushed his hand up and down, feeling the tension. His other hand reached out and he slipped it between the guy's thighs to realign and straighten the leg. “Keep it straight,” he gave him a grope to emphasize and stood back up.

Natan bit at the inside of his lower lip to keep himself from making any embarrassing sounds. He wasn’t used to someone rubbing the backs of his thighs unless his legs were over his head, and their cock was in his ass. So that mental image certainly prevalent in his mind. “You enjoying the view from back there?” He teased, shaking his ass just a bit as he repositioned his arms a bit in an attempt to encourage more touching. _Or more groping or being pinned into the mat’s below him. He wasn't picky_.   

Leo scoffed lightly and just reached out to pat his ass a few times, just all casual like. “Neither confirm, nor deny, _kid_ ,” was all he said, emphasizing the tag he’d given him. He was still smirking. He was going to make him ask. He wouldn’t do a thing until then. Leo came around to the front, where he’d noticed that his arms were a little off and then crouched again, eyeing the kid now that he was sort of at his level again. He reached out and repositioned one, then pointed to the other. “Like the other,” he didn’t miss the chance to brush his hand over the guys forearm, lingering a tad before pulling back.

“You know, I usually make a guy buy me dinner before I let him touch my butt this much.” The younger man quipped, holding the position and keeping his ass on display. “You got any more positions you wanna ogle me in? Or any you want to put me in?” _Like on my back with my legs around your waist and your hand around my throat._ If Natan hadn’t been hard before, that mental image had definitely done the trick. He was cursing himself for not wearing tighter pants to show off the bulge his sweats were hiding at the moment.   

“I’ll buy you a sandwich when you’re done,” Leo scoffed lightly. He then rounded the kid again, arms crossed over his chest. “On your forearms and knees. It’s archin’ time,” his back specifically. They’d probably both feel the heat with him in that position. “Make sure to spread your thighs,” he smirked, purposely making it sound the way he wanted it to. He was somewhat glad with the fact that he had fitted track pants, being that they hung nicely over his erection and made it seem like he didn’t have one. He definitely did. These were great for public.

He had to keep from laughing, because when he’d said ‘archin’ time’, he'd pictured one of the power rangers in a rather lewd position. Natan assumed said lewd position purposefully not arching his back. “You know, I might need some help with arching my back.” That was about as close as Natan would get to blurting _SHUT UP AND FUCK ME_. He wasn’t that desperate, well.. almost.   

Leo bit at the inside of his lips and stepped closer, dropping to a smooth crouch with his hand reaching out. He purposefully brushed his fingers over his skin like it was a feather light touch and then flatly pressed his palm into the small of his back, gradually putting pressure on his skin. He then came up with a quick idea and smirked almost darkly before repositioning himself. He kept the pressure on and got close to the kids ear, whispering deeply, with a gritty tone. “Spread your thighs,”

Natan didn’t even attempt to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine, or the slight moan from the older man manhandling him. He spread his thighs as wide as he could, probably looking like a slut at an orgy, but he really didn’t care in the current moment. _Geeze, what would my Dad think. Not now brain._ He wouldn’t mind calling this guy daddy, in fact that might slip out if this escalated any further.   

 _That worked_. He smirked smugly and gradually ran his palm up the kids spine, keeping his eyes sharply on his skin. He then ran it down, purposefully slipping his thumb under the waistband to tease him on the way passed. He reached his thighs, groping at the muscles and using ‘checking the muscle’ as an excuse. He was groping high, almost close enough feel the heat of his erection through his pants. “You’re doin’ good,” his tone was still gritty, but this time, it wasn’t a whisper. “Archin’ so hard, looks like you’re havin’ a great round of sex,” putting sex on the brain would push him further to actually asking for it.

Jesus H Christ, he was gonna have to ask for it, wasn’t he? “Well, you’ve got me in the position, fuck me daddy.” He really hope Leo wasn't one of those guys who got creeped out by being called daddy. He couldn’t help himself, he had a daddy kink. It wasn't a crime, especially when a hot older man was all but fucking him already.    

Fuck! Leo ran a hand over his mouth while he was still crouched beside him. He was staring and he let a low laugh. “ _Daddy_ , huh?” he smirked behind his hand, his brow quirking high at the tag and he felt the heat in his chest build up. He waited a few silent seconds before removing the hand from his mouth. “Call me that again,” he watched the kid hungrily.

“Daddy, Please fuck me.” Okay, he was begging now. He was so horny he was about to burst into flames. He hadn't been this turned on in... well …. Ever. His cock was so hard it hurt. His breathing was heavy and his body was practically begging him to touch himself.

Leo smirked harder and immediately leaned in, his free hand lifting the kids face before he knocked their faces together, his lips instantly attaching to his softer ones. His other hand ran back up from the guys thigh, smoothly running over his ass and he groped there, digging the tips of his fingers in.

Natan moaned, kissing back hungrily. _Fucking Finally!_ His body shifted backward so he could lean into the hand on his ass. He wanted-, no, _needed_ more. He shamelessly rocked his hips back against the older man, encouraging him to get them naked already. Not that they weren’t pretty close.

Leo couldn’t help but smirk against his lips, his brow quirking again. Was he dealing with a needy little shit? He fuckin’ hoped so. They were more fun. He pressed closer to him, bodily, and moved his hand from the kids face, pressing it to his chest to shove him back, pushing to him to the mat on his back.

Natan felt himself fall back, staring up at the older man with lust filled eyes. God, this guy was gorgeous. He was a lucky bitch right now. He spread out his limbs, letting himself be on display like a buffet of sexyness. An irresistible one, he hoped.    

Leo stared down at him appreciatively, practically drooling on the inside. His eyes were wide and the green was probably unseen from the dilation. He gave a crooked grin before he leaned over him, his knees pressing into the mat between his thighs and forcing the kids own legs apart further. He inched his way down and stared as he reconnected their lips again, harder and he bit at his lower one.

He groaned. He loved having his lower lip bitten during a makeout sesh. He kept he arms above his head and gyrated his hips against the other man's lap as he kissed back with vigor. He hooked his legs around Leo’s waist, hooking his ankles together to hold him in place. He liked having a partner that was bigger than him he liked to experience as much of a man as one as he could, and if was surrounded by said man's body, that was a lot easier.   

He pulled back for only a split second before re-attaching his mouth to him, but to his jawline, biting and kissing his way towards his ear and then down his neck, lingering a bit more to at least leave a few light marks. He arched his body down into the kid, his muscular torso pressing against him and, even better, his hips rolled into Natan’s, their shafts rubbing through their pants. Leo wasn’t actually wearing underwear under the track pants. That was how good they were at ‘cover up’ work.

Natan shamelessly rutted against the older man, letting out little gasps and whimpers at the delicious friction. He threw his head back, exposing his throat in a sign of submission and as a hint, he wanted it to have some attention from the older mans mouth. He couldn’t wait to have what felt like a big damn cock inside him. He _so_ needed to have his brains fucked out. Hey, he was a man he had needs damn it.   

Leo rocked and arched his body down against the guy, his lips and teeth ravaging him further. He bite at the skin almost harshly, definitely leaving marks. One of his hands reached up from the mat, moving to cradle the back of the kids head and neck as he angled to get more. He was completely happy with the sub like display. It made a heat flutter in his chest, like pride or something. _He didn’t care to really flesh out that thought. He was a bit busy_. Leo reached his other hand down, gripping hard at his hip.

Natan finally couldn't resist any more. He let his arms wrap around the larger man, scratching down his back with his finger nails and finally grabbing his ass, rocking into him harder. His body was buzzing with pleasure and they weren't even naked yet. He gasped at the teeth on his neck, hoping he had marks to show off when they were done. They never embarrassed him. He saw love bites as marks of pride, as if to say. _Thats right bitch, my sex life IS better than yours._  

Leo groaned deeply against his neck, his body angling against him further, curling in around Natan. He rocked his hips hard down, pelvis harshly meeting pelvis and he pulled his head back, staring hungrily at him before he pulled back entirely to reach down for his pants, pulling the kids tracks down his legs along with his underwear, leaving him completely buck ass bare. “Hands and knees, now,” he made it seem like there was no room for protest. Hell, if there was, he’d move the kid himself at this point.

Natan had never moved so fast in his life. Flipping over and putting his ass on display like the fine piece of sculpted art it was. He reached behind himself and spread his cheeks, revealing his hole. “Is this what you want, Daddy?” He liked the result the last time he’d called him that, so he was going to keep it up.  

Leo growled low in his throat, the noise having been a result of that perfect view and the feeling it got coming straight from his dick. He ran a hand over his mouth again, feeling the moistness of them. _Almost actually drooling. Get a fuckin’ hold of yourself, Logan_. “Fuckin’ right, it is,” even his voice sounded deeper, on the verge of growling.

Leo leaned straight in, his hands reaching out to cover the kid’s slightly smaller ones. He then flatly ran his tongue from the back of his sac and slowly, agonizingly slowly, made his way up his taint and hot skin to the edge of his hole, pausing there just be a fucker, before smoothly and quickly plunging his wet, hot muscle in as deep as he could.

“Oh.. Fuck!” Natan whined, falling forward and pressing his cheek into the mat. He kept his hands spreading his ass for easy access. “Fuck yeah, eat my ass.” God, he sounded like a porn actor. He didn't care, that felt fucking incredible. He loved having his ass eaten.

Leo vigorously twisted and curled his tongue on the guys insides, angling his head in a few different positions for different shifting and feeling. This fuckin’ kid and that fuckin’ mouth! ‘Eat my Ass’. He could feel himself leaking in his pants. It sent sparks through his damn spine, his breath hitching. That mouth! He’d be using that mouth for something else once he was done eating him out. And he didn’t mean for ‘talk’.

Leo pulled his tongue out swiftly, taking a moment to catch his breath while repeatedly licking upwards from his sac before delving back in, his teeth pressing against the rim of his hole each time.

Natan let out a long low whimper, pressing his ass back and begging for more sweet tongue fucking. He couldn't do much more than that, and curse, and make sounds that sounded both pitiful and ridiculously hot, even in his own ear. “God, yes! Eat my booty like groceries.” Oh shit, did he actually say that out loud? Fuck.

Leo had to immediately pull his lips and tongue back, turning his head away as he choked on a laugh, his shoulders shaking with his bark of laughter. “Fuckin’ christ, kid. Tryin’ to kill me?” hell, if his words didn’t, his fucking erection was going to. Either way, this kid was gonna be the death of him.

“I _will_ kill you if you stop now.” Natan whined, his cock dripping precum onto the mat below him like a leaky faucet and his ass was practically begging to be filled. God, when did he turn into such a slut? He actually kind of appreciated the breather, he was able to get a second of composure. He had been way too close to cumming for his liking and he wanted this to last as long as possible. _Preferably forever._

“Don’t get snippy, kid. I’m at a good angle to punish you,” he smirked, staring directly at the twitchy and hungry looking hole. He let go of one of the guys hands and ran two fingers over his hole, the very tip catching the rim and tugging lightly before he sank them inside, deciding to have his play at stretching him now that he’d been lubed with his spit. He was sopping wet and it was going straight to his cock. His groin was tight and hot as it was.

“Sorry, daddy.” Natan smirked to himself and used one of his arm to hold his body up a bit, giving Leo a better angle. He felt a pleasant heat radiate through his body. He really needed something bigger than fingers in his ass like yesterday. “I can take it. Fuck me, please.”

Leo smirked darkly at that, swiftly slipping his fingers back. He took a quick glance down at his now slightly wet patched tracks and reached both hands down to slip them down to about mid thigh. He wouldn’t bother taking them off just yet, not unless they decided to have some more fun a little later. Maybe a second round. Hell, a third and fourth if the guy was up for it. “Wanna get me ready?” he wrapped a hand around himself. He didn’t need a full blowjob, just something to wet him and he really wanted to try that mouth out. He wanted to see them red and hear him complaining later that they were sore. Damn, that’s one helluva an image.

Natan flipped around so he was on all fours in front of the older man. He locked eyes with him, giving Leo a cheeky wink. He grabbed the gorgeous cock in front of him and give it a few strokes before removing his hand and taking it all the way into his mouth in a single movement, without ever breaking eye contact.   

Leo swallowed thickly, his eyes drooping slightly, now half lidded as he stared back at that beautiful face and that heavenly mouth. He watched him take him down, the heat building and building and he really had to try hard to not rock his hips just yet. He wasn’t doing this to get a great blowjob, sort of… that was entirely a lie. Okay, the reason behind that fantastic mouth being around him, was so he could be lubed up to take that gorgeous ass without hurting him.

Natan loved having a big dick in his mouth almost as much as he loved it in his ass. He moaned around the shaft, swirling his tongue around the head on each upstroke. He pulled off for just a moment to lick each of his balls, sucking each one into his mouth and letting his face be obscured by the hefty erection.   

“Fuuuuuuck,” he breathed, dropping his head back with a groaned, his brows creasing lightly. “So that damn mouth a-yours _can_ be used for more than just talkin’,” he teased with a smirk, one of his hands reaching out to cup his jaw and the side and back of his neck. His hair was pretty short, maybe not long enough for him to grip and tug at.

Natan leaned his face into the touch, continuing to pleasure the other man. This guy was gonna be the end of him. He swirled his tongue around the head, savoring the taste of the precum gathered there, before deep throating him again and being glad he had no gag reflex. Natan cupped Leo’s heavy balls and massaged them gently as he continued to suck now worship his cock.  

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_. Leo bit at his lip, his eyes completely closed as he savoured the feeling of his dick in that magical mouth. Hell, if he could get a blowjob every time he trained this kid, that’d be better payment than a hundred an hour. Professionals, ladies and gentlemen. He took another breath, trying not to make any movements, trying to restrain himself for now. He tapped his thumb against his jaw, a signal to stop. He really didn’t want it to, but he needed to get inside that glorious hole of his.

Natan pulled off oh so reluctantly, kissing the head of the older mans cock and staring up at his with red lips shining a bit with spit. “You want to try the other end?” Natan joked, smiling up at the taller man. He was so ready to feel that cock fill him.  

“I’m gonna _destroy_ the other end. You ain’t gonna be able to sit down after this,” he smirked lustfully as he ran his thumb over his jawline a few times. “Turn that pretty face around and bury it in the mat,” he leaned down quickly to take his mouth in an open lipped kiss, releasing him before he could respond to it.

“Good. I want to feel you for days.” Natan gracefully turned around, once again putting his ass on display. He buried his face in the mat, enjoying the cool floor against his overheated skin. His body nearly quivered in anticipation. He loved when foreplay got him to this point. If Leo fucked as well as he kissed and ate ass, Natan was in for the best sex of his life.

Lucky pursed his lips as he stared at that beautiful sight. He grabbed his cheeks and spread them, giving one last long lick from sac to hole before shifting forward and pressing the tip of his cock against the twitching, still wet hole, catching it a few times as he purposefully rubbed it against him. He took a teasing moment before pressing the head in, his brow creasing in concentration as he forced his way in further, pressing his hips forward into him. He really doubted that the kid would mind that he was a little bigger than average.

“Oh fuck, yes.” Natan buried his face, slamming his hips back until he was fully impaled by the older man’s cock. “Fuck me, daddy. Make me feel you for days.” There he went with the porn dialogue ,maybe he’d missed his calling.

The kid was literally asking for it. It’d only be a polite gesture to give it to him. He reached his hands down, gripping the kid’s hips hard. He pulled back and then, without a gentle touch, rocketed his waist forward, burying himself entirely inside the intense, beautiful heat. Even his breathing hitched and caught in his throat. This guy was honestly a fuckin’ star in his books. They barely even started as he was the best ass he’d had in a really long time. And he tended to get laid a lot.

Natan arched his back, letting out a pleasure filled cry. “Fuck, just like that.” This was just what he needed. His body sang with pleasure as he was subjected to the fuck of his life. They hadn't even finished and he wanted a round two, the guy was _that_ fucking good. Natan was glad he’d pinned his arm under his own chest, because he’d probably cum if he even brushed his fingers over his cock, he was so turned on.  

Leo was unfocused. He had a perfect rhythm already and his mind was just going blank of the intense heat engulfing him with every damn hard thrust he gave. The noises and his words only made it worse… or better, depended on how you saw it. Better actually, to Leo. He took a breath between every hard rock of his hips, his pelvis and the kid’s hitting harder and harder as he managed to get deeper and deeper. There was skin on skin hitting, the sound almost echoing in the empty room, bar for them and had to bit down on his lip to stop himself from making any kind of moan.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!” Natan felt like he was about to explode, his whole body was buzzing with pleasure. His nerve endings were singing with it, his brain was probably going to melt from trying to process it. He was so close, but he was determined to cum without touching himself. If ever a man was going to fuck him well enough to do that, it was right fucking now. “Jesus Christ. Harder, daddy, I'm so fuckin’ close.”

That was more than what he needed to hear. Leo arched his back a bit and was then in the position to slam his hips back and forth, taking him hard and deep and making it almost painful, even for himself with how rough it was. He was hitting the kid’s inside like a bullet. And he was pretty sure the head of his dick was ‘passed’ the kid’s prostate,, the length of his shaft rubbing hard against it.

“Fuuuuuuck!” Natan’s orgasm hit him like a hydrogen bomb. His vision went white as he emptied his load onto the mat below him, his cock having never been touched. He sank forward, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. All the while, he was rolling his hips back, trying to drive the oragsm out of Leo. “Come on, cum in me, gimme that load.”   

That mouth was gonna kill him! Leo groaned behind clenched teeth as he pistoned his hips back and forth, starting to stutter with each thrust. He was nearly fucking there! He was lightly sweating, a light sheet over his back and chest, definitely in and around his cock. He was moving faster, harder and eventually, the heat boiling in his stomach sank down so fast, his groin tightening almost painfully before he clenched hard and blew his load all over Natan’s insides, painting his walls with a loud grunt.

Natan could only pant, floating on a cloud of content bliss. “That was incredible.” He wasn’t intending to move anytime soon, that was for sure. Well, unless it was to a more comfortable position. He loved the full feeling of the bigger man's cock inside him. That was the best fuck of his life, bar none, 11/10 would recommend.

Leo huffed a laugh and dropped his lower half to lean over him, panting along with him and feeling the heat gradually die down after a good few seconds of ‘not moving a fucking inch’. He dropped his forehead against the back of the kid’s neck, relaxing and resting there for a few seconds. “Best sex I’ve had in a long time,” he groaned against his skin. “You’re the first that’s actually got under my damn skin. That fuckin’ mouth a-yours,” he huffed again.

Natan grinned, shifting so he could kiss Leo. “That was the best sex I’ve had, ever.” That had to be an ego boost to hear that kind of praise. Natan would settle for best in a long time. Leo looked the type to get laid alot. Like he probably had hoes in different area codes. Bitches on speed dial.  

“Your ego strokin’ is almost the equivalent of a blowjob from that gorgeous mouth,” he pointedly looked down at his lips, as if to emphasize. Honestly, and personally, that was the damn best sex he’d had in a really _REALLY_ long time. He hadn’t been that rough with anyone. They were always the ‘take it soft’ kind. He’d never been asked to let go and destroy their ass.

“You should see what else this mouth can do.” Natan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, because he was a total dork like that. Natan’s stomach let out a loud growl. “That offer of a sandwich still on the table?”    

“Forget the sandwich, I’m buyin’ a freakin’ MeatFeast 16 inch pizza for you,” he grinned, huffing a laugh as he pushed himself up and carefully pulled out of him. His ass would definitely be tender after that brutal sex. He was surprised he hadn’t bruised already.

“MeatFest? I think I’ve seen that porno.” Natan joked. He slowly managed to stand, although he was pretty unsteady on his feet. He was loathe to take a shower, but trying to go about your day with an ass full of cum wasn't entirely pleasant. “So, shower? I might need a little help standing though.” His fucking legs felt like jello.

Leo huffed another laugh and reached around him, getting the kid’s arm over his shoulder and using his other to lift his legs. The guy was light enough to be carried like this and he felt smug that he was strong enough to lift a sturdy, muscle kid. “I can help clean you up,” he offered, quirking his brow suggestively with a smirk as he started taking steps towards the showers, discarded clothes completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> What d'you guys think? Sexy? Hot? Me too!! =Reaper
> 
> Whoo when we come back to the collab Smut scene we star out hawt! - Roachbugg


End file.
